Sun-Hwa Kwon
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Sun-Hwa | Nazwisko=Kwon | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=20 marca 1980 | Miejsce urodzenia=Seul, Korea Południowa | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci=Łódź podwodna | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód=Projektantka wnętrz, później przejęła część udziałów w firmie ojca. | Rodzina=Pan Paik - Ojciec Pani Paik - Matka Jin-Soo Kwon - Mąż Ji Yeon Kwon - Córka | Powód Australia=Towarzyszyła mężowi (wcześniej planowała ucieczkę) | Powód samolot=Zmieniła zdanie na temat męża }} Sun-Hwa Kwon (Paik) - urodzona 20 marca 1980 roku, jest jedną z pasażerek środkowej części samolotu lotu Oceanic 815. Ona leciała samolotem z jej mężem Jinem-Soo Kwonem. Ich małżeństwo poza wyspą było ustabilizowane, aż do momentu gdy Jin zaczął pracowac u ojca Sun. Wtedy też stał się agresywny. Sun chciała od niego uciec, jednak zmieniła zdanie. Na wyspie, Sun, przez prawie czterdzieści dni była odłączona od reszty rozbitków, aż okazało się, że kobieta zna angielski, o czym nie wiedział nawet Jin. Niektóre z jej sekretów zostały wyjawione na wyspie. W 4 sezonie, Sun i Jin chcieli opuścic wyspę jednak Sun wsiadła do helikoptera, a Jin prawdopodobnie zginął podczas wybuchu frachtowca. Po powrocie do cywilizacji, Sun wini Jacka i jej ojca za śmierc Jina. Wygląda jakby utrzymywała dobre kontakty wyłącznie z Hurleyem. Sun skontaktowala się z Widmorem bo, podobno mają takie same interesy, jednak cel rzeczywisty tego spotkania jest nieznany. __TOC__ Historia Przed katastrofą Dzieciństwo left|thumb|250px|Sun zaraz po stłuczeniu baletnicy. Sun-Hwa Paik, dziecko pani i pana Paika, urodziła się 20 marca 1980r w Seoulu w Południowej Korei. W wieku kilku lat, Sun w jej wielkim, pięknym domu przypadkowo stłukła figurkę szklanej baletnicy. Bojąc się kary, Sun wyszła, poszła do innego pokoju i zaczęła grac na pianinie. Pan Paik znalazł dziewczynkę i stłuczoną baletnicę i zapytał Sun czy to ona rozbiła figurkę, na co Sun zaprzeczyła. Sun zrzuciła winę na pokojówkę, choc wiedziała, że za taką rzecz sprzątaczka zostanie zwolniona. W młodym wieku, Sun była dobrą pianistką. Później Sun zażyczyła sobie, żeby mogła studiować na Narodowym Uniwersytecie w Seoulu, gdzie później studiowała Historię Sztuki. Szukanie męża left|thumb|[[Sun przechodzi obok Jina. ]] Po ukończeniu studiów, rodzice Sun zaczeli jej w mawiac, że musi już znaleźc męża. Sun została zaprowadzona do swatki, która wybrała jej na męża człowieka imieniem Jae Lee. Jae był właścicielem fortuny, jako syn właściciela Seoul Gateway Hotel. Podczas przygotowań na randkę z Jae'm mama Sun zkrytyzowała jej wybór butów, a także dodała, że dziewczyna musi sobie już znaleźc męża. Sun i Jae spotkali się i zaczęli odnajdowac wspólny język. Rozmaiali o studiach mimo, że nie chodzili na te same kierunki. Sun i Jae Lee spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy w Seoul Gateway Hotel, aż Sun dowiedziała się, że Jae lubi Sun jako przyjaciółkę, a spotyka się z nią tylko ze względu na rodziców. A sam zakochał się w jakiejś Amerykańskiej kobiecie. Sun powiedziała, że nie jest rozczarowana, ale szybko opuściła hotel, przy wyjściu mijając Jina-Soo Kwona. Po tym jak Jin został zwolniony z pracy w Hotelu, on i Sun przechodzili obok rzeki, oboje zamyśleni. Po tym jak kumpel Jina powiedział mu, że jego miłośc będzie pomarańczowa, Jin zaśmiał się do siebie kiedy zobaczył kobietę w pomarańczowej sukience. Odwrócił się do niej ale przez przypadek zderzył się z Sun, strącając jej torebkę na ziemię. Jin pomógł Sun i oboje popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Początki małżeństwa thumb|right|[[Sun na przyjęciu ojca. ]] Miłość Sun i Jina wzrastała, jednakże napotykała się na różne problemy, gdyż Sun była dziewczyną-z-wyższych-sfer a Jin był prostym chłopakiem, synem rybaka. Wszystko było spowodowane przez ojca Sun, który uważał że Sun powinna miec za męża kogoś z wyższej klasy. Pewnego razu Pan Paik zorganizował przyjęcie-dla-ludzi-z-wyższych-sfer, gdzie miała byc Sun, a Jin pracował wtedy jako kelner. Oboje zorganizowali spotkanie, na którym Jin dał Sun białego kwiatka i powiedział, że za niedługo zarobi, żeby kupic jej piękny pierścionek. Wtedy też Jin powiedział Sun, że jego ojciec jest martwy, żeby uniknąc powiedzenia prawdy, że Jin jest synem rybaka. Kilka dni później Jin poszedł prosic pana Paika o rękę jego córki. Ten się zgodził ale tylko jeśli Jin zacznie pracowac u niego przez jakiś czas. Później Jin poszedł do sun, wszystko jej opowiedział i wręczył jej pierścionek z brylantem. Sun go przyjęła i oboje byli zaręczeni. Po ślubie Jin i Sun cieszyli się z bycia nowym małżeństwem. Sun zrobiła kolację dla dwojga, jednak została ona przerwana przez pana Paika wzywającego Jina do pracy. Jin wręczył Sun białego kwiata i powiedział, że jeszcze będą mieli taki miesiąc miodowy o jakim marzyła Sun. Niedługo po ślubie Sun spacerowała po mieście rozmawiając przez telefon z Jinem. Usiadła na ławce obok nieznajomej, która rozpoznała ją ze zdjęcia w gazecie. Powiedziła, że rodzina Paik to wpływowa rodzina i na pewno nie chcieliby się dowiedziec że Jin to syn prostytutki. Kobieta kazała Sun przynieśc 100.000$ za utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy. Sun poszła do ojca Jina, juz wiedząc, że ten żyje i że Jin ją okłamał. Pan Kwon od razu poznał Sun i powitał ją w swoim prostym domu. Opowiedział Sun historię o matce Jina-prostytutce, która zostawiła niemowlę bez opieki. Pan Kwon musiał się zajmowac dzieckiem bez niczyjej pomocy. Później Pan Kwon powiedział Sun, żeby nie mówiła Jinowi prawdy. left|thumb|250px|[[Sun u jej ojca w biurze. ]] Sun odwiedziła swojego ojca w nadziei na dostanie od niego 100.000$, ale straciła tę nadzieję po tym jak ojciec kazał jej powiedziec cel dania jej tych pieniędzy. Powiedziała, że może nadal ignorowac to, co jej ojciec każe robic jego pracownikom, jeśli tylko ten da jej te pieniądze. Jednak w końcu Sun wyznała ojcu, że potrzebuje tych pieniędzy, żeby ochronic kogoś kogo kocha od wielkiego nieszczęścia. Pan Paik domyślił się, że chodzi o Jina i powiedział, że ten będzie musiał spacic te pieniądze pracując u niego. Sun wzięła pieniądze i wyszła. W domu Jin dostrzegł, że Sun ma w torebce dużo pieniędzy i zapytał na co to jest. Sun skłamała, że to pieniądze od jej ojca na meble. Jin powiedził Sun, żeby oddała Panu Paikowi te pieniądze, twierdząc, ze nie chce byc jego dłuznikiem. Potem Sun znowu spotkała się z dziwną kobietą i po wręczeniu jej pieniądzy zapytała dlaczego tamta nie przedstawiła się jako matka Jina. Pani Kwon, mimo tego że zaprzeczyła temu na początku powiedziałała, że to, że urodziła Jina nie robi ja jego matką. Sun powiedziała, że jej rodzina jest bardzo wpływowa. Dodała rówineż, że Jin myśli, że jego matka nie żyje i jeżeli Sun znowu ją zobaczy to może się stac faktem. Jakiś czas później Sun wróciła z zakupów i zobaczyła prezent w miezkaniu. Otwierając go zobaczyła szczeniaka, którego później nazwała Bpo Bpo. To był prezent od Jina, którym miał przeprosic, za to, że długo pracuje. Upadek związku z Jinem Sun widząc, że w jej małżeństwie zaczyna się pogarszac zorganizowała kolację, tylko dla dwojga, na której ona i Jin mieli odbudowac więzi. Jednakże Jin został wezwany do pracy przez pana Paika i musiał iśc. Sun została więc sama ze swoją kolacją. Kiedy Jin powrócił miał ręce całe we krwi. Gdy poszedł do łazienki i starał się zmyc krew, Sun starała się porozumiec a mężem. Jin powiedział, że to była praca zlecona mu przez ojca Sun. Kobieta uderzyła Jina w twarz. Wtedy Jin powiedział, że musi pracowac za ich małżeństwo. Sun wyszła z łazienki zostawiając Jina myjącego ręce. Staranie się o dziecko i romans Pomimo złego stanu małżeństwa, Sun i Jin starali się o dziecko. Jednak po roku prób i żadnych skutków, zdesperowany Jin powedział, że powinni odwiedzic lekarza od płodności. Miał ona nadzieję, że jeśli Sun będzie miała dziecko, Jin mógłby znaleźc bezpieczniejszą pracę. "Dziecko mogłoby zmienic wszystko". left|thumb|250px|[[Sun i Jin na wizycie u ginekologa. ]] Mimo prób zapłodnienia z Jinem, Sun nadal spotykała się z jej przyjacielem Jaem w hotelu Seoul Gateway. Tam też mężczyzna uczył Sun języka angielskiego. Jae powiedział, że Sun mogłaby powiedziec Jinowi o nowo nauczonym języku, lecz Sun stwierdziła, że lepiej nic nie mówic. Jae powiedział, że teraz mogą się przestac widywac, lecz Sun powedziła, że jednak jeszcze nie umie dobrze mówic po angielsku. Sun i Jin odwiedzili ginekologa. Po wykonaniu niezbędnych testów, doktor oznajmił Sun, że ta nie może zajśc w ciążę i nie stanie się tak nawet po dokonaniu operacji. Zezłoszczony Jin zapytał Sun czy wiedziała o tym przed ślubem i dlaczego tego mu nie powiedziała, po czym opuścił gabinet zostawiajac Sun samą z lekarzem. Sun opowiedziała to wszystko Jaemu i powiedziała też, że cieszy się , że nie może miec dziecka z Jinem. Jae Lee zapytał wtedy dlaczego Sun wciąż się z nim spotyka na lekcjach angielskiego, skoro kobieta mówi już płynnie w tym języku od miesiąca. Sun wyjawiła mu wtedy, że zamierza uciec od męża i ojca do Ameryki. Jea powiedział jej wtedy swoją historię i dodał również, że ciężko jest uciac od jednego życia. Kiedy Sun zapytała dlaczego miałaby zostawac dla Jina, jae powiedział, że nie miał na myśli, żeby Sun została tutaj dla Jina - miał na myśli, żeby Sun została w Korei dla niego. Jakiś czas później, Sun wyprowadzała Bpo Bpo na spacer. Podjechał do niej samochodem ginekolog, do którego udała się wraz z Jinem. Lekarz oznajmił Sun, że okłamał ją i jej męża - to nie Sun jest bezpłodna, lecz Jin. Doktor powiedział, że nie powiedział prawdy Jinowi bo bał się, że ojciec Sun mógłby zniszczyc lub spalic jego gabinet. Po jakimś czasie romans Sun i Jaego rozkwitł i ta dwójka spotykała się teraz regularnie, mimo tego, że Sun była mężatką. Jae był z tego powodu całkowicie uradowany, obdarowywując Sun naszyjnikiem z pereł, którego Sun nie zgodziła się przyjąc mówiąc, że Jin będzie się dopytywał skąd pochodzi kosztownośc. thumb|right|[[Sun sprzecza się z Jinem. ]] Jae powiedział, że on i Sun powinni wyjechac do Ameryki i w tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Pan Paik wszedł do pokoju i zastał tam swoją córkę i Jaego. Nakazał Sun szybko się ubrac. Kobieta usiadła na łóżku i poprosiła ojca, aby ten nie mówił nic Jinowi. Paik nie powiedział Jinowi całej prawdy lecz nakazał mu aby ten zabił Jaego, bo jak twierdził "ten go okradł". Tej nocy Jin wrócił do domu i jadł razem z Sun kolację. Męzczyzna powiedział, że musi "dostarczyc przesyłkę" (nie mówiąc komu). Sun powiedziała, że powinni uciec z Seoulu, co sprawi, że Jin nie musiałby byc pracownikiem ojca Sun, ale Jin powiedział, że Paik i tak by ich znalazł. Jak zwykle rozmowa przerodziła się w kłótnię, aż Sun zapytała "a co dla ciebie oznacza małżeństwo?". Jin wyszedł z domu, wsiadł do samohodu i pojechał do Jaego "dostarczyc przesyłkę". Mężczyzna pobił Jaego Lee, ale nie mógł go zabic. Jin powiedział Jeaowi, żeby ten opuścił Koreę, żeby mógł uratowac siebie. Jin wyszedł z hotelu i wsiadł do swojego samochodu. W pewnym momencie Jae Lee spadł z okna swojego pokoju na samochód Jina, wciąż trzymając perły Sun w ręce. Na pogrzebie Jaego Lee, pan Paik podszedł do Sun, stojącej z dala od uroczystości. Paik powiedział, że Jae skoczył sam z okna bo nie mógł znieśc tego co zrobił. Pan Paik powiedział również żeby Sun poszła do domu, do męża. Sun spytała ojca, czy ten wyjawi Jinowi prawdę o niej i Jaem, na co ojciec odpowiedział, że nie. Próby ucieczki Sun zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jedyną drogą oderwania się od swojego prawdziwego życia jest ucieczka i rozpoczęcie wszystkiego od nowa. Postanowiła zmienic nazwisko na Dahlia Choi i zamieszkac w Ameryce. Sun mogłaby tam mieszkac, gdyż znała tamtejszy język po lekcjach z Jaem, o których nikt nie wiedział. left|thumb|[[Sun wybiera miłośc do Jina. ]] Pewnego dnia pod koniec 2004r pokazała dekoratorce wnętrz swoje mieszkanie. Podczas gdy Jin wypoczywał w salonie, kobieta powiedziała, że chce spoglądnąc na sypialnię. W tym momencie prawdziwy cel jej odwiedzin wyszedł na jaw - miała ona pomóc Sun w ucieczce przed Jinem i jej ojcem. Dekoratorka zaczęła rozmawiac z Sun o jej ucieczce, najpierw mówiąc, że jej mąż i ojciec będą jej na początku szukac. Potem dodała, że o 11:15 na lotnisku w Sydney (pod pretekstem wakacji, podczas gdy Jin miałby dostarczyc zegarki od pana Paika) Sun ma opuścic lotnisko pod jakimś pozorem i wsiąśc do stojącego na dworze samochodu. Następnie kazała Sun powtórzyc godzinę startu samolotu. "11:15" - powtórzyła Sun. 22 września 2004r na lotnisku w Sydney, oboje Sun i Jin przygotowywali się do wejścia do samolotu do Los Angeles, by kontynuowac dalsze rozwożenie zegarków pana Paika. thumb|250px|right|[[Sun obgadywana przez Amerykankę na lotnisku. ]] Sun spojrzała na godzinę która pokazywała 11:15, potem na samochód stojący przed lotniskiem, aż w końcu na Jina, który pokazał jej biały kwiat, taki sam który wręczył jej równiez podczas zaręczyn. Sun ze łzami w oczach od razu podeszła do Jina, co miało oznaczac, że wybrała jego, a nie ucieczkę. Niedługo później, wciąż pod wpływm emocji wybrania Jina, a nie ucieczki, Sun przez przypadek rozlała kawę na koszulę Jina. Kiedy przepraszała go i próbowała zmyc kawę, pewne amerykańskie małżeństwo zaczęło komentowac sytuację Sun i Jina. Amerykanka powiedziała, że ona nie poświęcałaby się tak dla swojego męża, na co jej mąż powiedział, że to przypomina "Wyznania Gejszy". Zaraz potem jednak stwierdził, żeby już nie rozmawiali o Sun, a Amerykanka powiedziała, że i tak ona Sun ich nie rozumie, jednak było odwrotnie. Na Wyspie Sezon 1 (Dni 1-44) Na samym początku, na wyspie, Jin powiedzał Sun, że muszą się martwic tylko o siebie i nie zwracac uwagi na innych. Jin starał się chronic Sun, czasem będąc nadopiekuńczym i agresywnym, na przykład kiedy Sun rozpięła guzik w bluzce, Jin nakazał jej spowrotem go zapiąc. Kiedy Kate i Sayid starali się dowiedziec od Sun od kogo Koreańczycy mają wodę, Jin od razu podbiegł do żony i starał się wyjaśnic, że woda pochodzi od Sawyera za rybę. Jin powiedział również Sun, żeby się umyła. Kobieta poszła do dżungli, ściągnęła bluzkę i zaczęła się myc, ale przerwał jej to Michael. Mężczyzna przeprosił i odszedł. thumb|right|[[Sun decyduje się powiedziec Michaelowi prawdę o ataku Jina, tym samym wyjawiając sekret, że zna angielski. ]] Sun, chcąca byc bardziej aktywna wśród rozbitków, zaczęła opuszczac Jina w jego łowieniu ryb. Mimo bariery językowej, Michael poprosił Sun, aby ta zaopiekowała się jego synem - Waltem, podczas gdy ten pójdzie na wyprawę na dziki. Wtedy Sun zaczęła dzielic się z innymi swoimi umiejętnościami zielarskimi, pokazując Waltowi, że liśc aloesu może byc przydatny jako pasta do zębów. Pewnego razu Jin bez powodu zaatakował Michaela spacerującego z Waltem po plaży. Po interwencji Sayida i Sawyera, Jin został przykuty kajdankami do wraku samolotu. Sun zaczęła rozmawiac z mężem, dlaczego zaatakował Michaela. Po dowiedzeniu się prawdy, Sun przyszła do Michaela zcinającego bambusy i powiedziała mu, że Jin go zaatakował ponieważ Michael miał na ręce zegarek ojca Sun, a to dla Jina sprawa honoru. left|thumb|[[Sun prosi Kate by ta nie mówiła nikomu, że Koreanka zna angielski. ]] Wszystko to powiedziała po angielsku, a więc wyjawiła Michaelowi swój sekret, ale powiedziała, żeby nikomu o tym nie wspominał, bo Jin jest''"porywczy". Michael poszedł do Jina wyjaśnił mu żeby nie zbliżał się więcej do niego i jego syna, oddał mu zegarek i odszedł. Jin i Sun przenieśli się do jaskiń by nie byc zbytnio blisko Michaela. Jin znowu stał się nadopiekuńczy i kazał Sun zmienic bluzkę, ale Sun jej nie mieniła, bo było za gorąco. W jaskiniach, Sun znowu starała się byc aktywna wśród rozbitków, pomagając przenośic kamienie, które przygniotły Jacka i użyła eukaliptusa by pomóc Shannon oddychac bez inhalatora podczas ataku astmy. Sun i Jin coraz bardziej oddalali się od siebie. Sun zaczęła sadzic rośliny w swoim "ogródku" w dżungli. Pewnego dnia w jaskiniach, Sun dowiedziała się, że kate jest uciekinierką. Kate przyszła do ogródka Sun i zaoferowała pomoc w sadzeniu roślinek. Obie zaczęły się trochę kolegowac, ale kiedy Sun zaśmiała się na jednym z dowcipów Kate, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że Sun zna angielski. Sun poprosiła Kate, aby nie mówiła nikomu, że ta zna angielski, na co Katie odpowiedziała, że potrafi dochowac tajemnicy. Po tym jak Michael przyłapał Sun na zakopywaniu jej sfałszowanego prawa jazdy, on i ona o mało co i by się pocałowali. Przerwał im to jednak Vincent. thumb|right|[[Sun stara się wyjaśnic sytuację Jina kosztem wyjawienia sekretu. ]] Czując stres na wyspie, Sun postanowiła się zrelaksowac na plaży w bikini. Jin dostrzegł swoją żonę na plaży i od razu podbiegł w jej kierunku, krzycząc, żeby się zakryła ręcznikiem. Michael to zobaczył i ruszył w stronę Sun by jej pomóc, krzycząc do Jina by ten przestał. Niespodziewanie, Sun uderzyła Michaela w twarz i małżeństwo osdeszło. Później Sun przyszła do Michaela i przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie ale dodała również, że zrobiła to, gdyż bała się, co Jin mógłby za to zrobic Michaelowi. Tego wieczoru, Sun rozmawiała z Kate o jej małżeństwie i o tym jaki to Jin potrafił byc słodki i delikatny przed rozbiciem się na wyspie. Kate doradziła jej, żeby stała się silniejsza i przestała się bac swojego męża. Sun powiedziała, że kocha męża. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez krzyki dochodzące z plaży. Sun zdała sobie wtedy sprawę, że ktoś podpalił tratwę Michaela. left|thumb|Odrodzenie [[Sun. ]] Sun podbiegła do palącej się tratwy i starała się ugasic płomieni, gdy nagle Michael podszedł i zaczął na nią krzyczec, obwiniając Jina za spowodowanie ognia. Sun pobiegła do jaskiń, by dotrzec do Jina przed wszystkimi i była zdziwiona gdy zobaczyła poparzone ręce swojego męża. Kobieta zapytała, czy to Jin podpalił tratwę, ale ten odpowiedział ze złością, że Sun bardziej się przejmuje Michaelem i jego tratwą. Sun opuściła jaskinie i następnego dznia ujrzała Jina będącego bitym przez Sawyera i Michaela za jego działania. Przerażona Sun zaczęła krzyczec po angielsku, żeby mężczyźni przestali go bic. Jin i wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że Sun zna angielski. Kobieta wyjaśniła, że Jin starał sięugasic ogień a nie podpalic tratwę. Potem Sun poszła uspokoic Jina, ale ten był na nią zły, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy o nauce angielskiego i ten odszedł. zdesperowana Sun zaczęła krzyczec do Jina po angielsku, że miała plan, żeby go opuścic na lotnisku. Jin odszedł od Sun zostawiając ją zapłakaną w jakiniach. Niedługo później Sun mogła spokojnie wyjśc na plażę w bikini. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack i Sun staraja się uratowac Boone'a. ]] Jin zraził się do Sun, ale kobieta nie poddawała się, starała się rozmawiac z mężem, ale także chciała pomóc innym, przykładem tego jest pomoc Sawyerowi w znalezieniu środka zapobiegającego bólom głowy. Sun jednak zawiodła, bo nie pomogła mężczyźnie, ale stała się bardzo pomocna kiedy Boone został przyniesiony przez Johna do jaskiń z obrażeniami po tym jak "spadł z klifu". Sun była "asystentką" Jacka przy "operacji" Boone'a, a nawet wpadła na pomysł, żeby użyc igły z jeża morskiego jako igły do przeprowadzenia transfuzji krwi. Podczas operacji, Jin pojawił się w jaskiniach by przekazac informację od Kate, że Claire zaczyna rodzic. jin nie zna angielskiego, totez wszystko mówił po koreańsku i Sun to tłumaczyła. to były ich pierwsze słowa od czasu, gdy Jin dowiedział się, że Sun zna angielski. Później Sun przemówiła Jackowi do rozumu, wyrywając z jego żyły rurkę do transfuzji i mówiąc mu, że nie da rady uratowac Boone'a. left|thumb|Pożegnanie [[Jina i Sun. ]] Bez męża, którym musiałaby się opiekowac, Sun chciała pomóc Jackowi, mówiąc mu, że musi odpocząc po operacji Boone'a. Kobieta również starała się pomóc Claire, również mówiąc jej, że musi odpocząc, a że ona zaopiekuje się wraz z Charlie'm nowonarodzonym dzieckiem. Im bliżej było do odpłynięcia tratwy, tym bardziej Sun zaczęła się martwic o Jina. Jednakże, kiedy michael zachorował, wypłynięcie tratwy zeszło na drugi plan, a wszyscy zaczęli debatowac, dlaczego Michael zachorował. Jack zorientował się, że Michael został podtruty. Po tym jak wszyscy uważali, że to Kate, lekarz poszedł zapytac Sun czy ona to zrobiła. Sun powiedziała, że tak, ale ona chciała otruc Jina, żeby ten zachorował i nie popłynął na tratwie. Później Sun powiedziała Kate, że Jack dowiedział się prawdy, ale nie powiedziała mu, że to był pomysł Kate. Kiedy tratwa miała odpłynąc, wszyscy się ze sobą żegnali, włączając w to Jina i Sun, którzy już się ze sobą pogodzili. Sun dała Jinowi zeszyt ze słówkami angielskimi, które Jin mógłby używac na tratwie. Dwójka pocałowała się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Sun również mocno przytuliła się z Michaelem przed odpłynięciem. Kiedy tratwa popłynęła, Sun płakała na plaży, lecz nie było zbyt wiele czasu na rozklejanie się, gdyż Danielle Rousseau przybyła na plażę, zaatakowała Claire. Sun podbiegła do krzyczącej o pomoc Claire i dowiedziała się że Aaron został porwany. Sun pomogła ranionej Claire i razem z nią poszła do jaskiń, żeby tam ukryc się przed "Innymi". Sezon 2 (Dni 44-67) thumb|right|[[Sun zakopuje butelkę z tratwy. ]] Sun zaczęła się martwic o Jina, kiedy Shannon powiedziała, że widziała w dżungli Walta (będącego na tratwie). To spowodowało, że rozbitkowie zaczęli panikowac, aż do czasu przybycia liderów. Zamartwienia powróciły, kiedy Sun pracowała w ogródku i została odwiedzona przez Shannon i Claire, które wręczyły jej butelkę z listami, która była na tratwie. Sun w desperacji zakopała butelkę. Sun, podczas prania z Claire ubrań, powiedziała dziewczynie, że Jina i reszty nie ma już 4 dni. Claire powiedziała, że to nie długo i pewnie już dotarli i są bezpieczni. Nagle Sun zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej pierścionek zaręczynowy zginął. Kobieta poszła do namiotu i zaczęła przeszukiwac wszystkie rzeczy w poszukiwaniu pierścionka. Jack zobaczył, że Sun czegoś szuka i zapytał czy mógłby jej pomóc. Sun odmówiła. Postanowiła przypomniec sobie wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni z pomocą Hurleya. To tez nie pomogło. Sun postanowiła przeszukac ogródek, jednak frustracja sprawiła, że kobieta powyrywała wszystkie roślinki i zaczęła płakac. Locke ja odnalazł, a zawstydzona Sun zaczęła się śmiac. Opowiedziała ona historię Johnowi, a ten powiedział, że pierścionek odnajdzie się w ten sam sposób co się zgubił, kiedy Sun przestanie szukac. Sun zaczęła rozmawiac z Kate na plaży, w tym miejscu gdzie zakopała butelkę z listami. Podczas rozmawiania o losie Jina i Sawyera Kate zauważyła pierścionek Sun w piasku. Niedługo potem, Sun znów zaczęła pracowac w ogródku. W pewnym momencie przybiegł tam Michael. Kobieta zaprowadziła go do Jacka do włazu i po niedługim czasie ona i Jin znów byli razem. Oboje spędzili razem noc, ale nie mogli się cieszyc zbyt długo, bowiem należało iśc na pogrzeb Shannon. Dwójka zaczęla brac udział w życiu wyspy: Jin spowrotem zaczął łowic ryby, a Sun była pielęgniarką Sawyera. left|thumb|[[Kate i Sawyer zastają w dżungli nieprzytomną Sun. ]] Później Jin i Sun, podarowali Anie rybę w geście pokoju. Następnego dnia Sun kazała Jinowi założyc kapelusz z powodu dużego słońca. Małżeństwo wkrótce dowiedziało się o ucieczce Michaela za Waltem i Jin powiedział, że chce dołączyc do drużyny, która idzie na poszukiwanie Mike'a. Sun powiedziała, że jest żoną Jina i nie chce byc nowu od niego odseparowana. Sun powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją to czy Jin się smuci tym że ktoś mu coś rozkazał, ponieważ jej rozkazywano przez cztery lata. Ucieszenie trwało aż do momentu, kiedy Sun była w ogródku. Wtedy to Vincent ją przestraszył, ale kobieta zaczęła się śmiac. Zaczął padac deszcz i nagle ktoś założył Sunworek na głowę. Kate i Sawyer znaleźli ją nieprzytomną. Po wybudzeniu się, Jack zapytał ją co się stało, ale ona nie pamiętała. Sun powoli zdrowiała, na tyle, że mogła zaopiekowac się dzieckiem Claire, kiedy ta wyruszyła do dżungli po szczepionkę. Sun powiedziała jej, że nie dobrze jest kiedy matka opuszcza dziecko, ale gdy Claire zapytała czy Sun ma dziecko, Sun smutnie odpowiedziała, że nie. thumb|right|[[Sun ma poranne mdłości. ]] Kiedy następnego ranka Sun sama pracowała w ogrodzie, Jin ją odwiedził i powiedział, że nie powinna byc sama w dżungli i nakazał jej wrócic razem z nim na plażę. Sun się nie zgodziła, przez co Jin zniszczył cały jej ogródek. Sun krzyknęła na męża, że niby nie potrzebuje jego ochrony i uciekła. Podczas zabierania wody, Sun poczuła się słabo i zachciało jej się wymiotowac. Rose i Bernard zapytali się jej czy wszystko w porządku, bo jak nie to zawołaja Jina, na co Sun powiedziała, że czuje sie dobrze i nie trzeba wzywac Jina. Wiedząc, że coś nie jest tak, Sun poszła do Sawyera wiedząc, że ten ma w swoich zapasach apteczkę. Kobieta spytała czy może zajrzec do apteczki, ale Sawyer nie chciał jej pozwolic, pytając dlaczego. W końcu Sun poprosiła Jamesa o test ciążowy. Sun poszła do dżungli, by wykonac test, ale zastała Hurleya i nie mogła się od niego uwolnic, więc powiedziała, że była wdrodze na plażę. Wtedy mogła odejśc. Spotkała Kate. Razem z nią poczekała na wyniki. Sun zapytała Kate czy ta kiedykolwiek robiła sobie taki test, na co ta odpowiedziała, że tak. Kate zapytała dlaczego Jin nie jest przy wyniku, na co Sun powiedziała, że nie musi wiedziec. Kiedy rezultat wyszedł pozytywny, obie poszły się jeszcze dopytac Jacka czy wynik jest na 100% prawdziwy. Jack to potwierdził i powiedział, że teraz Sun i Jin powinni się cieszyc. Sun zastała Jina w ogródku. Męzczyzna naprawiał swoje zniszczenia. Oboje zaczęli rozmawiac. Jin powiedział, że potrzebuje Sun, bo nie rozumie nikogo innego. Kobieta powiedziała, że jest w ciąży. Oznajmiła także, że Jin jest bezpłodny, ale z nikim innym się nie kochała. Oboje uznali, że to musiał byc cud. Razem zaczęli odnawiac ogródek. Jin chciał już wracac na plażę, ale Sun poprosiła go jeszcze o chwilę samotności. Jin zgodził się, dotykając jej brzucha. Będąc w ciąży, Sun przestała się tak bardzo udzielac w życiu rozbitków. Ważniejsze rzeczy które zrobiła Sun, to segregacja zywności i budowa znaku S.O.S.. Coraz więcej czasu Jin spędzał z Sun i razem cieszyli się z dziecka. thumb|250px|left|[[Sun, Jin i Sayid szykują się do rejsu. ]] Kiedy Michael powrócił do obozu Sun tak jak inni cieszyła się z jego powrotu, ale była smutna z powodu śmierci Any i Libby. Razem z Jinem wzięli udział w ich pogrzebie, na którym Sun dostrzegła łódź. Z Michaelem planującym odbicie Walta, rozbitkowie wymyślili plan zaatakowania Innych nową łodzią, którą przypłynął Desmond. Kiedy jedna grupa podzła lądem, Sayid wymyślił, że on razem z Jinem popłyna łódką. Z początku Jin nie chciał płynąc, ale Sun powiedziała, że ona dołączy do grupy i wtedy Jin popłynie. Sun doznawała rannych nudności na pokładzie, ale i tak bardzo się przydała. Grupa kontynuowała wyprawę, napotykając na swej drodze Czteropalczastą Stopę. Wydawało się, że ich misja upadła, gdy znaleźli wioskę innych doszczętnie opuszczoną. Sezon 3 (Dni 68-91) thumb|right|250px|[[Sun celuje do Colleen. ]] Czując znowu poranne mdłości, Sun wymiotowała, jednak Jin starał się sprawdzać czy z żoną wszystko w porządku. Mężczyzna zapytał Sun dlaczego zdecydowała się popłynąc, na co ona odpowiedziała, że nie chciała go znowu opuszczać. Oni i Sayid obmawiali plan akcji. Podczas gdy Jin chciał, aby Sun wróciła na plażę, gdyż ten bał się o nią, kobieta powiedziała, żezostanie i pomoże Jackowi i reszcie. Kiedy odnaleźli dok, trójka postanowiła przygotowac dym-zasadzkę. Sun chcąc pomóc poszła na łódkę i zauważyła, że dm przygotowywany przez Jina i Sayida jest dużo większy niż się spodziewała. Zorientowała się, że Sayid pragnie zastawic pułapke na Innych. Później Sayid powiedział, że jego plan polega na tym, że Sun ma być przynętą. Sun zdecydowała się o niczym nie mówić nic nie rozumiejącemu Jinowi. Pomału wchodząc w plan, Jin powiedział po koreańsku, że on rozumie angielski lepiej niż Sun uważa i wie, że Sayid i Sun planują zasadzkę. Zawstydzona Sun spuściła wzrok na dół. Sayid powiedział żeby Sun ukryła się na pokładzie łódki. Tam ukryta jest broń, którą będzie mogła się posłużyc w ostateczności. Wieczorem, Sun gotowała w kuchni na łodzi, podczas gdy jin i Sayid ukryli się na lądzie. Kobieta usłyszała kroki i szybko sięgnęła po broń. Parę sekund później pojawiła się Colleen, inna, która powiedziała, że oni chcą tylko aby Sun została na łódce i popłynęła razem z nimi. Kobieta powiedziała, że Inni nie są jej wrogami, ale właśnie nimi się staną jeśli Sun ją postrzeli. Sun ostrzegła kobietę, żeby się do niej nie zbliżała, ale Collen stwierdziła, że Sun-Hwa Kwon jej nie postrzeli. Zaraz potem zrobiła krok w stronę Sun, a ta pociągnęła za spust, tym samym trafiając Collen w brzuch. Koreanka szybko wyszła niezauważona na pokład, ale zobaczył ją Tom i zaczął ku niej strzelac. sun zmuszona była wskoczyć do wody. Jin i Sayid słysząc strzały zaczęli strzelać do Innych. Jin rzycił się do wody próbując popłynąć za łódką (gdzie jak sądził znajdowała się Sun). Niedługo potwm Sun wypłynęła na powietrze i Jin ją dostrzegł. Razm dopłynęli na brzeg. thumb|left|[[Sun pomaga Claire w obieraniu ryb. ]] Będąc już w obozie, Sun powiedziała Jinowi, że będzie go uczyć angielskiego i od teraz będzie się do niego zwracała wyłącznie w tym języku. Obydwoje powrócili do nomalnego życia na wyspie. Cieszyli się bardzo z powrotu Kate i Sawyera. Od momentu ich powrotu, zaczęło się na plaży grać w ping-ponga piłeczką Sawyera. Przez to właśnie Sawyer chiała zagrac pierwszy mecz. Kazała sobie wymyślić karę jeśli przegra. Sun, która niedługo wcześniej została przez niego nazwana ''Przyczajony Tygrys, Ukryty Smok zaproponowała , że jak przegra nie będzie mógł używać przezwisk na nikogo przez tydzień. Mężczyzna się zgodził. Hurley z nim wygrał, oteż Sawyer musiał się zastosować do kary. Następnego dnia, Sun została poproszona o opieke nad Aaronem, ponieważ Claire i Charlie mieli zjeśc wspólne śniadanie, ale plany szybko się zmieniły, toteż Claire poprosiła Sun i Jina o pomoc w łapaniu ryb, a potem mew, które miały pomóc w opuszczeniu wyspy. Sun wtedy powieziała dziewczynie, że łowienie ryb to rzecz której najbardziej obawiała się matka Sun. Obie zaczęły się z tego śmiać, a niedługo później one i Jin prawie złapały mewę. Prawie, ponieważ Desmond zaczął strzelać i przez to wypłoszył ją. thumb|right|Konfrontacja [[Sun i Sawyera. ]] Kiedy Nikki i Paulo niespodziewanie "zmarli", rozbitkowie zastanawiali się co było przyczyną ich śmierci. Sun zasugerowała, że mogli zostać otruci, ale to okazała się nieprawdą. Kiedy ktoś powiedział, że mogli ich zaatakować inni, Hurley powiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale Sun powiedziała, żeby wszyscy sobie przypomnieli jak to ona została zaatakowana w ogródku. Kiedy Hugo dowiedział się, że Sawyer kłócił się z Nikki zasugerował, że to on mógł ich zabic. Sun powiedziała, że to nie może być prawda, gdyz Sawyer jest dobrym człowiekiem. Charlie czujac się winnym, powiedział Sun prawdę, o tym ,że to on ją wtedy zaatakował w ogródku i to był pomysł Sawyera. Sun odeszła nie czekając na przeprosiny. Później podczas przesłuchań Sawyera, mężczyzna rzucił Sun diamenty, o które podobno kłócili się Nikki i Paulo. sawyer powiedział, że to Sun powinna je przechować. Niedługo potem, kiedy sawyer kopał grób dla Nikki i Paulo, przyszła do niego Sun i powiedziała, żeby sam sobie wziął te diamenty, bo na wyspie nie mają one znaczenia. Kobieta powiedziała, że wie o napadzie na nia w ogródku. thumb|left|[[Sun w stacji medycznej. ]] Sawyer zapytał wtedy czy sun wyzna prawdę Jinowi, na co Sun odpowiedziała, że nie, bo wtedy musieliby kopać następny grób. Sawyer chciał podziękować za to Sun, lecz ta go spoliczkowała i odeszła. Kiedy Sawyer próbował wyrobic sobie względy rozbitków, wiele z nich mu wybaczyło, ale Sun pozostała nieugięta. Po tym jak Jack odwiedził ją w ogródku, później Sun skonfrontowała Juliet. Juliet powiedziała jej że wszystkie kobiety, które zaszły w ciążę na wyspie, umierają przed dojściem do 3 trymestru. Nocą Juliet zabrała w sekrecie Sun do stacji medycznej, żeby dowiedzieć się czy dziecko zostało poczęte na wyspie. Podczas procedury Sun wyjawiła Juliet sekret o tym że przed katastrofą miała romans z innym mężczyzną. Juliet powiedziała, że mężczyźni mają większą szansę na zapłodnienie kobiety na wyspie. Po dowiedzeniu się, że to dziecko Jina, Sun zaczęła płakać, ze umrze ale oznajmiła Juliet, że się cieszy, że to dziecko Jina. Sun była na spotkaniu grupy, gdzie Sayid mówił, że nie ufa Jackowi i Juliet. Sun zostawiła Jina i poszła razem z innymi do wieży radiowej. Podzczas marszu usłyszała wybuchy. Po zobaczeniu że były tylko dwie eksplozje (miało być 3) Sun zorientowała się że coś nie jest tak jak miało być. Razem z Rose martwiły się o mężów. Jednak kiedy, Jack powiedział że Hurley przekazał im nowinę o żywotności Bernarda, Jina i Sayida, kobiet były uradowane.Razem z resztą dotarły do wieży. Sezon 4 (91-108) left|thumb|250px|[[Sun i Claire cieszą się z możliwości opuszczenia wyspy. ]] Po tym jak Jack zadzwonił na frachtowiec, Sun cieszyła się razem z Claire. Kobieta bardzo się cieszyła że urodzi dziecko w szpitalu poza wyspą. razem z resztą rozbitków udała się do kokpitu, gdzie spotkała swojego męża. Po konfrontacji Jacka i Locke'a, Sun dołączyła do grupy Jacka. Kobieta podążyła na plażę za Sayidem i Juliet. Dzień lub później, na plaży, Sun z Jinem rozmawiali o tym gdzie będą mieszkali po opuszczeniu wyspy. Podczas gdy Jin chciał mieszkac w Nowym Yorku, Sun wolała wychowywac dziecko w Seoulu. Jin się naie zgodził, mówiąc, że juz uczy się angielskiego, by mogli mieszkać w Ameryce. Później Sun skonfrontowała Jacka, mówiąc, że Locke miał rację co do ludzi ze statku. Kobieta zapytała dlaczego Kate poszła do Johna. Mimo podejrzeń, Sun została na plaży. Pomogła Juliet rozłożyć namiot, w czasie gdy Jack przyszedł do Jules i zapytał czy nie wiedziała czasem Daniela i Charlotte. Jin, będacy niedaleko powiedział, że wiedział ich jak szli w kierunku dżungli. Kilka chwil później ekipa poszukiwawcza została rozdzielona: Juliet i Jack poszli w jedną stronę, a Sun, Jin i Vincent w drugą. Sun i Jin rozmawiali o imionach dla dzieci. Sun twierdziła że do nieszczęście. Jin powiedział, że Ji Yeon to piękne imię dla dziewczynki. Sun powiedziała, że będą o tym rozmawiać, jak będą wracać do domu. Kiedy Kate i Jack wrócili do obozu, Kate powiedziała Sun że nadal nie jest w 100% przekonana do Charlotte i Daniela. Po rozmowie Daniela z Sun o tym że ekipa ratunkowa może nie nadejść, kobieta powiedziała Jinowi, żeby zbierał jedzenie, bo idą do obozu Locke'a. Sun potrzebowała pewnego lekarstwa dla ciężarnych i poszła do Juliet po nowy zapas. Jules zapytała dlaczego kobieta akurat teraz musi mieć to lekarstwo. Juliet domyśliła się, że Sun opuszcza grupę Jacka. Juliet przypomniała Sun historię o kobietach, które umierają na wyspie. Sun zabrała leki i odeszła. Kiedy Jin i Sun opuszczali grupę Jacka, Sun spotkała Kate i podziękowała jej za mapę do obozu Johna. W tym czaie podbiegła do niej Juliet i próbowała ze wszystkich sił ich zatrzymać. Kobieta wytłumaczyła Jinowi, że kobiety w ciąży na wyspie umierają. Jednak i to nie poskutkowała, więc Juliet wyjawiła Jinowi prawdę o romansie Sun. Jin puciekł, a Sun spoliczkowała Juliet. Później kobieta przeprosiła Sun i wyjaśniła, że to była jedyna szansa na zatrzymanie Sun do wyjazdu z wyspy w obozie Jacka. Po rozmowie z Bernardem, Jin zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że Sun mogła mieć romans ponieważ Jin przedtem był niedobrym człowiekiem. W nocy Jin zapytał Sun czy to dziecko jest napewno jego, a kobieta płacząc odpowiedziała, że tak. thumb|right|[[Sun słucha Juliet, gdy ta prosi ją o podróż po leki do stacji medycznej. ]] Następnego dnia Sun odpowiedziała, na wezwania Bernarda do pomocy. Okazało się, że Bernard znalazł ciało pwenego człoweka przy brzegu. Daniel powiedział, że ro dr. Ray z frachrowca. Kiedy jack zachorował, Juliet poprosiła Sun, żeby przyniosła ze stacji medycznej środki które napisze jej na liście. Jednakże Sun nie miała pojęcia jak wyglądają lekarstwa, Daniel zaoferował pomoc. On, Sun, Jin i Charlotte poszli do stacji medycznej po środki. Kiedy juz byli w środku, Sun pokazała Jinowi maszynę z ultrafioletem, dzięki której dowiedziala się o dziecku Jina. Jin obiecał Sun że wyjadą z wyspy. Później Jin skonfrontował Charlotte o tym że tamta zna koreański. Mężczyzna powiedział kobiecie, że jak przyjedzie ekipa ratunkowa, to Sun ma się wydostać z wyspy. thumb|left|[[Sun przygotowuje się do opuszczenia wyspy. ]] Następnego dnia Sun była obecna na plaży, kiedy Sayid przypłynął do brzegu. Daniel obiecał że będzie transportował ludzi na statek. Juliet powiedziała, że Sun powienna płynąć pierwsza bo jest w ciąży. Kobieta opuściła wyspę z Aaronem, którego zgodziła się popilnować. Kiedy kobieta poznawała statek, zszokowana dojrzała Michaela który wyjaśnił jej i Jinowi jak spowrotem znalazł się blosko wyspy. Później Sun zobaczyła pokój wypełniony ładunkami wybuchowymi. Jin kazał jej opuścić pokój. Gdy Sun wychodził widać było, że była zakłopotana. thumb|right|250px|[[Sun, Kate z Aaronem i Sayid na brzegu wyspy Sumba. ]] Michael uspokajał Sun, że bomba nie wybuchnie bo ją zamrozi. Jednakże podczas zamrażania bomby, wskaźnik pokazywał jeszcze parę minut do wybuchu. Michael kazał Jinowi już iść bo nie jest już mu potrzebny a on będzie miał dziecko. Kiedy helikopter przyleciał na pokład sun do niego wsiadła razem z Desmondem. Kiedy smigłowiec wzbił się w powietrze, Jin machał rękoma w kierunku helikoptera chcąc się na niego dostać. Jednak nie udało się, frachtowiec wybuchł. Nie wiadome jest co sę stało z Jinem. Podczas gdy Helikopter wzbijał się coraz wyżej w powietrze, Sun krzyczała o powrót na statek po Jina, ale Jack zabronił. Sun była w śmigłowcu, kiedy Ben przniósł wyspę. Kiedy razem z resztą dotarła na statek Penelope Widmore, wszyscy byli uratowani. Zgodziła się kłamać o tym co się działo na wyspie przez ponad 3 miesiące. Oceanic Six zabrali od Penny tratwę i dotarli do brzegów wyspy Sumba. Po opuszczeniu wyspy Jest jedną z Ocenaic Six. Sun po powrocie z wyspy rodzi bezpiecznie dziewczynkę, którą nazywa Ji Yeon. Imię to wybrał Jin, podczas pobytu na wyspie. Pewnego dnia spotyka się z Charlesem Widmore' m w Londynie i na oczach tłocznej ulicy zarzuca mu iż to przez niego Jin nie żyje. Kilka dni później Widmore na lotnisku Widmore sprowadza Koreankę do zamkniętego pomieszczenia i pyta się co miała oznaczać ta zaczepka ? Sun odpowiada, że oboje mają wspólny cel: zabić Benjamina Linusa. W tym celu Sun udaje się do Los Angeles gdzie spotyka się z Kate oraz obiecuje zając się Aaronem gdy ta będzie załatwiała sprawy z prawnikami którzy ją nachodzą. . Kolejnego dnia rano gdy Kate wychodzi Sun dostaje od Widmore' a paczkę kurierką w której jest: raport z inwigilacji Bena, zdjęcia Linusa z Jackiem oraz pistolet ukryty w pudełku czekoladek. Koreanka bierze broń, Aarona i wieczorem jedzie na opisane w raporcie miejsce - Long Beach Marina 23. Tam przez krótki czas obserwuje rozmowę Kate, Jacka i Sayida z Benem po czym nabija broń i rusza w stronę rozmawiających by zabić Bena Linusa. left|thumb|250px|Sun obserwuje [[Oceanic Six i Bena ]] Sun podeszła do Bena i przyłożyła mu pistolet do głowy. Linus powiedział, że wcale nie zabił Jina, bo on żyje i ma się dobrze. Na dowód pokazuje Sun obrączkę ślubną mężczyzny. Proponuje Koreance, że pomoże jej w spotkaniu z mężem pod warunkiem, że Sun zgodzi się pojechać z nim do pewnej kobiety która pomoże im dostać się na Wyspę. Sun zachęcona informacją o Jinie zgadza się. Jack, Ben i Sun docierają do kościoła w którym przebywa pani Hawking. Kobieta wyjaśnia im jak wrócić na Wyspę. Sun zgadza się postąpić zgodnie z zaleceniami Hawking i następnego dnia wsiada na pokład samolotu Ajira Airways. Po powrocie na Wyspę Jako jedyna z Oceanic Five nie trafia na Wyspie głównej w 1977 roku tylko wraz z resztą pasażerów ląduje w czasie aktualnym na Wyspie Hydrze. Podczas pierwszego zgrupowania na plaży zauważa Bena znikającego w dżungli. Zaciekawiona podąża jego śladem jednak zostaje przez niego zaskoczona. Ben mówi, że musi wrócić na Wyspę główną i pyta się czy kobieta pójdzie z nim. Sun zgadza się jednak po chwili parę dogania Frank. Gdy Ben pokazuje im miejsce ukrycia przez Innych w 2004 roku trzech łodzi Sun powala Linusa wiosłem na ziemię, po czym odpływa razem z Frankiem do Baraków. Po dojściu do osiedla, kobieta spotyka Christiana Shepharda, który pokazuje jej zdjęcie rekrutów DHARMY z 1977 roku, i mówi, że jeśli Sun naprawdę chce znaleźć męża, to czeka ją długa podróż. Po tych wydarzeniach Sun i Frank zatrzymali się w Dharmaville. Wkrótce przybyli do nich Ben i Locke. Sun spytała Johna, czy wie, jak można dotrzeć do Jina przebywającego w 1977 roku. Locke opowiedział jej, co się działo na Wyspie w przeciągu tych 3 lat. Sun stwierdziła, że już nie wie co o tym myśleć, ale mimo to została na Wyspie Głównej. Potem Ben poprosił ją, aby przeprosiła Desmonda za to, co zrobił mu Linus. Sun dowiedziała się od Bena, że Richard Alpert jest Innym od bardzo długiego czasu. Koreanka podeszła do Richarda, i zapytała, czy rozpoznaje kogokolwiek z ludzi na zdjęciu rekrutów DHARMY z 1977 roku. Richard odpowiedział, że tak-podobno widział jak umierali. Sun była przerażona słowami Alperta. Gdy siedziała na plaży, oglądając obrączkę swojego męża dosiadł się do niej Locke, i pocieszył, że na pewno uda mu się sprowadzić rozbitków do 2007 roku i sprawić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobacz też ar:صن هوا كوان da:Sun-Hwa Kwon de:Sun-Hwa Kwon en:Sun-Hwa Kwon es:Sun-Hwa Kwon fr:Sun-Hwa Kwon he:סאן ווה קוון it:Sun-Hwa Kwon nl:Sun-Hwa Kwon pt:Sun Kwon ru:Сун Квон zh:Sun-Hwa Kwon Kategoria:Pasażerowie lotu 316